


chan's home for broken boys

by solkatt (5sosninja)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, chan makes a home for young boys in need of help, he's too young for this but he doesn't care, tags and ratings and stuff are going to be changed as the story progresses, the boys are lost and broken but they get through it together, there's nothing i need to warn about right now but there likely will be in the future, will add ships in the future, you'll have to wait and see which ones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosninja/pseuds/solkatt
Summary: After having been kicked out of his house by his parents for his sexuality and is left to fend for himself, Bang Chan goes to live with his aunt in Korea. When he later loses her to cancer, Chan inherits everuthing she owned, including a massive house and plenty of riches. What he chooses to do with his inheritance is to take care of others, others like himself.





	chan's home for broken boys

**Author's Note:**

> so i got the idea of chan running a home for young boys with issues, because i love how protective he is of his boys, and here we go. the summary is crappy but i hope this'll be at least a little bit interesting.

If you had asked Chan what he wanted to be when he grew up when he was five, he would have answered with firefighter, knight or ninja. At age ten, he would’ve said rockstar. At 15 he had started dreaming about becoming a music producer, and even now, several years later, it was still what his heart desired. He came from a family of music lovers, his father played the guitar and his mother the piano, while his brother played the drums and his sister liked to sing. Music was always played almost around the clock at their house, either by a family member on their instrument or from their large music collections. Chan himself had picked up on the bass and the keyboard. He liked learning how to play instruments, the feeling of playing melodies all by himself made him happy. But even more than learning how to play already existing music, he liked to experiment and make his own sounds. Sometimes he would come up with lyrics to his creations and sing along, or even rap. This interest in creating music developed even further once technology evolved and computers became more accessible. It opened up a whole new world for him, and if he wasn’t completely sold on music before, he was then. However, the future rarely plays out how you want it to, and for Chan, his dreams were crushed in one of the worst possible ways. 

When Chan was 16 years old, he came out to his parents as pansexual. He had been aware of the fact that he wasn’t straight already from a pretty young age, but it took him a few years to find a word for his identity. Once he did, and had spent some time getting familiar with it, he decided that he should share it with his parents. Now, his parents were strictly religious and weren’t exactly the most accepting of people that they felt deviated from the norm, but young, naive Chris was hoping that they’d at least accept their own son and come to terms with it in their own time. What they had done instead was kick him out of the house immediately with nothing but whatever belongings he could pick up and carry with him within fifteen minutes. 

After he had been kicked out, he spent two weeks couchsurfing at his friends’ houses before he got a call from his aunt in Korea. Living in Australia, he didn’t get to see his aunt all too often, but despite that they had a close relationship and he knew her to be one of the most kindhearted and loving people he had ever met. After what had went down with his parents just two weeks before he was a bit nervous to answer the call, but still accepted it with hope in his heart. And what a fortunate thing he did, because after having heard the news from his mother, her sister, she wanted to offer him to stay at her house. She lived alone, no husband and no kids, but she was a successful businesswoman and her house had several unused rooms available for whoever might need them. Now she was wondering if her nephew would like to stay in one of them. She also told him that she understood it would be a hard decision, leaving the country he had grown up in and start anew, and asked him to call her back when he was ready to give her an answer. 

Chan had thought about his situation and what options he had carefully, wanting to fully make sure that whatever decision he made would be the right one. In the end he realised, did he really have much of a choice at all? Sure, he would miss his neighbourhood, his friends, his siblings and the sense of familiarity if he moved away, but what else did he have that was worth staying for? He couldn’t stay with friends forever, especially since their parents were growing increasingly aware of his situation, and he was in desperate need of money if he were to take care of himself alone from now on. His job at the convenience store definitely didn’t pay enough for him to sustain himself. As for his siblings, it wasn’t like his parents would allow him to see them anyways. Leaving school in the middle of the school year and starting over in a whole different country was risky, but he knew that it was a risk he would have to take. He couldn’t stay in Australia. If his parents didn’t want him, he had no choice but to go to Korea, where all of his extended family lived. So he called his aunt back the day after she had first called, and told her that he would accept her offer. 

No more than a few days later, he was on his way. He had quit his job at the convenience store, notified his school that he would be transferring, said a proper goodbye to all of his friends, and even managed to see his siblings one last time before he left. He had explained what was going on to them, as they had been kept in the dark, and asked that they kept it a secret from their parents. They complied, and with that, he was off to Korea with nothing but what he had in the small suitcase he had managed to fill up on the day he was kicked out. 

Fortunately, Chan’s new life in Korea had started out rather smoothly. His aunt treated him well; he had a home to stay in, was guaranteed at least three meals a day, she covered all necessities and gave him a pretty large allowance each month that he could use on whatever he wanted. He rarely saw her, though, she was one busy woman. But he didn’t mind much, it was a lot better than the uncertainty of staying in Australia. School was a bit rough at first, settling into a culture he was only vaguely familiar with, a whole new school system and learning new vocabulary. At least he already knew the language, which made communication with his new classmates that much easier. For the first few weeks he was largely talked about, it was rare for his new school to get students from abroad, but eventually the hype settled down and he found himself to be just like any other student soon enough, like he had hoped. At school he found a couple of good acquaintances that he could rely on, but only one really close friend; Kim Woojin. 

Ever since Chan had first come to Korea, Woojin had played an important role in his life, and continued to do so even to this day. Their friendship had started out simple, at first they were just classmates that would sit together in class, share notes and help each other out with homework. Woojin became a great pillar of support for Chan as he grew accustomed to his new school. Eventually they started hanging out outside of school as well, and one dark and rainy night when Woojin showed up at Chan’s house unexpected, was when they truly became close. He explained that he had something he needed to get off his chest, and he didn’t trust anyone other than Chan on this matter. The two boys sat down in the kitchen with a cup of hot chocolate each, and Woojin began to explain that he thought there was something wrong with him. He often found himself in situations where his friends would talk about girls, about which ones were pretty, which ones were hot, which ones they would like to date, and so on. Woojin, though, didn’t understand what they were talking about, and suspected that he likely never would. He didn’t understand the concept of attraction, simply didn’t feel it, and he wondered if there was something wrong with him. He had even considered the possibility of being gay, but had realised that he didn’t feel any attraction towards boys either. So Chan, being more informed on the topic than Woojin was, explained what he knew about being asexual and or aromantic, and the smile that lit up Woojin’s face as he began to understand himself a bit better was what cemented their friendship into what it was now, years later. That, and Chan explaining his own identity. 

Chan and Woojin stuck by each other through the good times, like summer nights spent roaming the streets of their suburban neighbourhood eating ice cream and movie marathons at Chan’s place, and the bad times, like whenever Woojin’s alcoholic father would have a bit too much to drink and when Chan’s aunt passed away after a tough battle with cancer. He had only just graduated high school and was about to enter college when it happened. He was then left with the responsibility of preparing her funeral and sorting through whatever needed be when it came to her will and the inheritance of what she had left behind. In reality he was much too young to be taking care of these matters, just barely an adult, but they had both become estranged from their family when they had eventually learnt just why he was living with her, and because of that no one else was willing to handle it. But Chan pushed through it all with the support of Woojin, and according to his aunt’s will, he inherited everything except the company. She knew of his dreams of becoming a music producer and had instead entrusted the company to some of her closest employees. With that, he was left with an enormous house and more money than he knew what to do with. College would have to wait, but that was alright. He could always go next year. First thing first, though, he offered Woojin to move in with him, knowing how desperate he was to get away from his father. He did move in, and for a while, they experienced some sort of peace. They both attended college, Chan as a music major and Woojin as an education major for elementary school level. Woojin had always liked kids a lot, and Chan had no doubt in the world that he’d make a great teacher. At the side of being stressed out students they both had part-time jobs, not wanting to be entirely dependent on the inheritance money that Chan’s aunt had left behind. They also had decent social lives, and it was thanks to this that their lives started taking an unforeseen turn of events. 

One night during their second year of college, when they both had been invited to a house party by one of their mutual friends, Chan met Lee Minho. Minho was a year younger than him and although he had see him around on campus a couple of times before, they had never been formally introduced. Until now. It was this one fateful meeting in the kitchen of Bambam’s house in the midst of one of his many infamous parties, surrounded by masses of drunk young adults, that came to change Chan’s life as he knew it. That's how Chan's home for broken boys first started.

**Author's Note:**

> -this chapter was just introduction  
> -the next few chapters will tell the story of how each boy came to stay at the house  
> -i'll reveal more of chan's and woojin's backstories further on  
> -hopefully i'll be able to give more clear and less rushed explanations in the future


End file.
